Telepon Nakal
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: Pasangan suami-suami, pesan antar Konoha Fried Chicken, dan telepon. Ketiganya tentu tidak berkaitan. Tetapi tidak jika ide suamimu berkelakar. SasuNaru. PWP. Voyeurism.


"Kau serius, Sasuke?"

"Ya."

Naruto menggenggam _smartphone_ oranyenya lebih keras. Tubuh setengah telanjangnya terasa dingin karena AC kamar membelai tubuh. Mata biru langitnya menatap horor suaminya yang berada di antara kaki jenjangnya.

Kondisinya mereka sedang berada di hotel Suna, tempat Sasuke mengikuti acara rapat bulanan kali ini. Sebagai suami yang baik, Naruto pun menemani suaminya untuk ikut menginap lima hari empat malam di sana. Pekerjaan sebagai fotografernya harus tertunda demi permintaan sang suami.

Disinilah, Sasuke menindih Naruto di atas ranjang putih. Yukata mandi Naruto tersibak, handuk di panggul Sasuke mulai terlepas dan smartphone tergenggam di tangan sawo matang. Ketiganya tentu tidak berkaitan sama sekali.

Terkecuali bila-

"Telepon pesan antar Konoha Fried Chicken itu sambil aku menyetubuhimu."

Ide gila suaminya berkelakar.

.

TELEPON NAKAL

Sasuke x Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Segala yang ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi. Semua karakter buatan asli Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Ekshibisionis, Stensilan, PWP (Porn without Plot) ; ero ero ena ena.

 _Sangat terinspirasi dari rekaman suatu pesan antar yang isinya si perempuan menelepon operator sambil mendesah-desah dan backsound plok-plok terdengar. LOL_

.

.

Rock Lee adalah anak remaja yang penuh semangat. Dianugerahi pemikiran positif dan pribadi yang unik, tentu membuat manajer Konoha Fried Chicken, Guy, sangat bersukacita. Entah reinkarnasi atau keturunan tak sedarah, Guy dan Lee merasa bahwasanya mereka satu kesatuan. Lee menjadikan Guy sosok panutan, Guy menjadikan Lee sosok adik angkat.

Lee memang selalu bersemangat. Sayangnya tensi semangatnya itu terlalu melampaui batas hingga membuatnya berulang kali dipecat di tempat sebelumnya. Bagaikan takdir, Lee pun diterima di Konoha Fried Chicken. Diarunginya rintangan berat dan penuh tantangan dengan percaya diri akan kemampuannya (jika macet dan kesasar termasuk rintangan dan tantangan).

Lee tidak akan mencari masalah di tempat bekerjanya kini. Itulah janjinya kepada Dewa dan guru Guy.

Suatu takdir pula membuatnya mengangkat telepon dari sesosok pelanggan tak dikenal. Pelanggan yang membuat janjinya hanya tinggal janji semata.

.

.

"Selamat malam! Saya dengan Lee dari Konoha Fried Chicken! Ada yang bisa saya bantu untuk pemesanan di malam hari berbintang dan bulan purnama bersinar ini?!"

Hening sejenak.

Lee masih menunggu dengan semangat menggebu. Pulpen di tangan kanan, gagang telepon di tangan kiri. Ia memelototi layar komputer yang menampilkan daftar makanan minuman yang dijual. Bersiap sedia jikalau sang pelanggan mencerocos pesanan tanpa jeda.

Namun sialnya suara pelanggan di seberang tak kunjung datang. Lee mengerutkan alis tebalnya. Ia memandang gagang telepon heran kemudian bertanya sopan, "Halo? Halo? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?!"

Tenten si gadis bercepol dua yang sedang memasak kentang goreng melongok ke arah Lee. Suara menggelegar Lee tentu membuat konsentrasinya pecah. Neji dan Hinata yang melayani pelanggan di bagian kasir pun sesekali memandang ke arah dalam. Khawatir suara cempereng Lee akan mengganggu pendengaran nenek tua di depannya.

Samar-samar Lee mendengar bunyi gemeresak dan denging sunyi layaknya telepon di seberang ditutup telapak tangan. Pikiran Lee bercabang. _Apa yang terjadi dengan sang pelanggan?_

 _"...ha..lo..."_

Sontak Lee tersadar. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu! Saya dengan Lee! Siap melayani pemesanan Anda di Konoha Fried Chicken!"

Neji berbisik memeringati, Tenten menyorongkan capitan ke arah Lee.

 _"I-iya. Saya ingin memesan dua paket panas, satu spagetti, dan dua es krim,"_ ujar sang pelanggan.

Suaranya begitu rendah dan lamat. Entah dia kelelahan atau mungkin menahan hasrat. Lee pun menyeimbangkan dengan bersuara pelan, berharap pelanggannya juga mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Baik. Sebelumnya boleh konfirmasi nama dan alamat terlebih dahulu?" Lee mengetik pesanan sambil mengapitkan gagang telepon di bahu. Terdengar bisik-bisik tak jelas dan bunyi gemeresak lagi.

 _"Mm... Na-Naruto, di hotel Suna kamar nomor 3769. Aah..."_

Jemari Lee berhenti seketika. Suara desah redam terdengar dari pelanggannya. Pun bunyi gemeresak tak hentinya menghantui pendengaran.

"B-Baik. Saya catat terlebih dahulu. Boleh diulangi pesanan Anda?" Lee melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Jemarinya bergetar.

 _"Mnh... Du-dua paket pa-ahh-n-nash... spa-spagetti sa-satu... dan dua es kri-mmnn..."_

Lee mengerutkan alisnya.

"Maaf Tuan, kurang jelas... Boleh diulangi lagi?"

Sunyi senyap. Tak lama bunyi jatuh dan jeritan terdengar dari arah pelanggannya. Lee membelalakkan matanya.

"Tu-tuan?! Ha-halo!"

Gemeresak kembali terdengar. Bunyi aneh merangsek masuk di gendang telinga. Terkadang lenguhan, terkadang jeritan.

Tak lama gemeresak kembali terdengar dan geraman pelanggannya berdengung rendah, _"Ha-halo... Ma-maaf ya-aaAHH!"_

Pelanggannya mengumpat kasar. Namun tak berselang terdengar bunyi tamparan, juga teriakan. Pikiran Lee kembali berkecamuk.

Bunyi konstan menyambut telinga. Iringan desah berat dan cipak basah terdengar bak orkestra. Terdengar lebih cepat, juga memelan.

Lee tahu. _Dia sangat tahu keadaan ini._

Ditelannya ludah kasar, keringat dingin menuruni lehernya. Tanpa terasa napasnya tercekat dan putus-putus. Ia harus memastikannya lagi. Keadaan ini bukanlah keadaan pelanggannya yang biasa.

"Ba-baik. Tadi saya mendengarnya sedikit. Coba sa-saya ulangi. Dua paket panas, satu spagetti, dan dua es krim. Untuk ayamnya pesan sayap, paha, atau dada?"

" _Pa-paha-nnaahh! Ja-jangan paha! Ah! Nnh!"_

"Ja-jadi?"

" _Pu-puting-"_ _Plok. plok._

"Iya?" Lee meneguk ludah.

" _Sa-sayap saja! Sayaahhh! Hhhnggghh..._ " _Plok. plok. plok._

Bunyi demi bunyi berserobok. Lee bingung untuk fokus ke suara terengah-engah pelanggan atau suara tepukan daging bertemu daging yang nyaring terdengar.

"Baik. Dua sayap untuk paket panas. Apakah ada tamb-"

 _"Tidak, tidak! Tidak a-aaahh! Ah, ah, ah! Mmnnhh... Sas'ke...,_ " Bariton berat bergaung pelan.

Bunyi tepuk-tepuk terdengar semakin jelas. Rintihan dan geraman menjadi satu. Bahkan kehadiran Lee pun seakan dilupakan sejenak.

Tubuh Lee bergemetar hebat. Mukanya memerah. Ia tahu keadaannya yang sekarang bagaikan film yang ditontonnya kemarin malam. Mati-matian Lee mencoba tidak terkesiap.

Tepukan pundak menyadarkan Lee dari kekagetannya. Terlihat Neji dan Tenten memandang khawatir ke arah Lee yang terlihat panik. Dijauhkannya gagang telepon yang masih terdengar gaduh.

Wajah Lee terlihat sangat serius. Neji dan Tenten saling tatap, kemudian memerhatikan gerak gerik aneh dari sang sahabat. Tak sekali dua kali Lee mendapat pelanggan yang aneh, tapi kali ini tak biasanya Lee sampai bergemetar hebat.

'Ada yang tidak beres,' pikir keduanya.

Mulut Lee membuka lebar. Mata bulatnya semakin melebar. Neji takut jika dua bola mata itu meloncat keluar. Mulut Lee mulai digerakkan. Ejaan kata demi kata dikeluarkannya tanpa suara.

Kedua mata kontras Neji dan Tenten membelalak lebar.

' _Pen-cu-li-kan._ '

Neji menutup mulut menahan jeritan. Tenten menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

Lee mengangguk meyakinkan.

Ia yakini betul apa yang ia dengar adalah sebuah kasus penculikan. Alamat dan nama penculiknya sudah direkam oleh ingatannya dan juga alat perekam otomatis Konoha. Bukti digenggam, tinggal tindakan harus segera dilakukan.

Bunyi gemeresak dan desahan pasti dikarenakan sang penculik, sebut saja Sasuke, menodongkan senjata ke arah korban. Entah senjata apa yang dikeluarkan. Bisa pistol, pisau ataupun tongkat gemuk panjang.

Film yang ditontonnya bersama Neji semalam, membuat insting detektifnya menajam. Sudah lama ia mengharapkan ada kejadian mengagetkan di pekerjaannya. Ia ingin berperan sebagai detektif yang menyelamatkan korban di saat pelik. Bak detektif kesukaannya yang meneriakkan slogan seperti, ' _Sekaranglah saatnya muncul Detektif Lee!'_

Lee mengulum senyumnya. Tidak, tidak. Ia harus menyelesaikan terlebih dahulu kasus di depannya.

" _...ha-halo?_ "

Korban itu merintih pelan. Lee semakin menekan telinganya ke arah gagang telepon. Bersiap mendengar lebih jauh apa yang terjadi di sana. _Mind palace_ -nya siap bekerja.

"Mohon maaf sebentar. Apakah Anda menginginkan tambahan saus keju ataupun barbeque-"

 _"Tidak, tidak!"_

"Apakah Anda menginginkan pembelian paket bonus CD drama SasuNaru seharg-"

 _"Hnnggh! Ti-Tid-Sa-Sasuke!"_

"Apakah Anda membutuhkan bantuan lebih lan-"

 _"TIDAAK! AH! AH! AAAHH! Te-terlalu keras! Jangan! Sasu-di sana! Oh Tuhan!"_

Jackpot!

Lee mendapatkan gambaran penuh apa yang terjadi di sana. Dilihatnya Neji sudah menelepon polisi dan Tenten menarik guru Guy yang datang tergopoh-gopoh. Suasana tegang sangat terasa di ruang kubik. Mereka berempat seakan memiliki telepati.

Inilah yang selama ini Lee cari. Sebuah kerjasama antara rekan kerja yang penuh semangat muda.

"Baik. Terima kasih atas pesanannya. Totalnya sebesar 1000 yen. Pesanan akan diantar dalam waktu sepuluh menit," Lee berkata mantap.

" _Y-iyaah..._ "

"Kami akan segera menyelamatkanmu," ucap Lee mengakhiri.

" _E-eh?_ "

Sambungan pun ditutup.

Disambarnya jaket hitam panjang miliknya, Lee pun berlari menuju pintu. Neji mengikutinya dari belakang. Berlagak seperti detektif-asisten tanpa kata.

"Polisi akan segera menggeledah hotel Suna dalam waktu lima menit. Kita harus segera meneliti keadaan, Lee," Neji memberitahu sambil menyampirkan jaket putih miliknya. Lee mengangguk mantap. Keduanya menaiki motor pesan antar Konoha Fried Chicken. Neji mengendarai, Lee membonceng.

"Lee! Neji!"

Guru Guy berdiri di depan pintu belakang dengan napas tertahan. Tenten menyeka air matanya. Tak lupa ia memotret dua tiga foto sebagai simpanan kenangan.

"Aku bangga pada kalian."

Jempol besar menunjuk ke arah kedua calon detektif. Dibalas anggukan Neji dan dua jempol dari Lee. Derum motor membelah kesunyian malam. Mengantarkan kepergian dua pemuda untuk menegakkan keadilan.

.

.

.

"Aku. Benci. Kau. Seumur. Hidup."

Naruto mendesis sarat akan kematian. Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata sambil menyesap kopi hitam panas.

Keduanya telah berpindah hotel dikarenakan 'masalah' di hotel sebelumnya. Kata mengusir tak tepat disematkan untuk seorang Uchiha, karena itu 'pindahan' lebih pantas untuknya.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Naruto terpaksa berpindah hotel seberang hanya karena kelakar ide gila pewaris Uchiha. Setelah sambungan tertutup, Sasuke semakin gencar menyerang tubuh suaminya tanpa ampun. Masuk, keluar. Masuk, keluar. Tanpa henti menggagahi bokong sekal yang bak meminta jamah.

Jeritan dan rintihan tak ayal diteriakkan Naruto yang kewalahan. Gelora nafsu telah ditahan dirinya sejak ia menghubungi nomor aktif pesan antar. Ditambah bayangan akan operator seberang yang mendengar kegiatan seks yang harusnya pribadi dilakukan.

Anehnya, justru bayangan orang lain menikmati seks mereka, semakin membuat kejantanan Naruto menegang. Ia mungkin ikut gila layaknya suaminya yang sekarang tertawa rendah.

"Kau suka bukan, Naruto? Kegiatan kita didengar oleh orang tak dikenal. Ia pasti tahu bagaimana kejantananku masuk ke dalam tubuhmu tanpa henti. Ia membayangkan bagaimana tubuhmu yang menghentak-hentak. Ia menebak bagaimana rintihanmu meminta lebih untuk digagahi lebih kasar."

"Ah! Aaah! Aaaahhnn! Be-berhentiii!"

Sayangnya suaminya tak mau berhenti. Kabut nafsu menyamarkan pandangan Naruto. Lelah untuk berkelahi, Naruto pun membalas gerakan cepat suaminya dengan mencengkeram kejantanan suaminya kuat-kuat. Otot rektumnya memijat gemas, Sasuke melenguh nikmat.

Berat beban di punggung Naruto langsung bertambah. Suaminya memeluk tubuhnya erat dan tangan bebas meraih kejantanan miliknya yang menegang. Tangan besar putih itu naik turun meraba. Kadang menggenggam terlalu keras hingga otot rektum kembali bekerja.

"Kau gila, Sasukeee! Mmhhnn! Ba-bagaimana kalau-aahh-operator tadi melaporkanmu ke poli-hnnaahhh!"

"Melaporkan untuk apa? Karena aku menggempur tubuh suamiku? Karena aku menistai suami yang berlaku bak artis porno?" kekeh Sasuke sambil menampar pipi bokong sekal. Naruto terkesiap.

"Lagipula jika polisi datang, akan lebih bagus buka-"

"JANGAN BERGERAK!"

Pasangan suami-suami itu berhenti melakukan kegiatan. Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu terkunci, Naruto membelalak horor.

"Kau sudah dikepung! Letakkan senjata dan menyerahlah! Jika kau mau bekerjasama, maka buka pintunya!"

Sasuke masih diam memerhatikan pintu kamar. Tak beranjak dari posisinya yang masih menyatu dengan suaminya. Seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Sa-Sasuk-HYAA!"

Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya. Adrenalin dan endorfin bekerja lebih kencang. Sasuke menggila, Naruto merana.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi.

Naruto memandang ke arahnya dari posisinya yang merangsek bantal. Bibir merah yang ia gigit hingga merah, membuka untuk mengucap.

' _Brengsek_ '

Tak berselang lama, pintu pun menjeblak terbuka.

.

.

Naruto kembali meratapi nasibnya.

Pengalaman bercinta disaksikan lebih dari lima orang bukanlah hal biasa. Garis bawahi orang di sini adalah kepolisian dan _bellboy_ hotel. Naruto memang suka mencari perhatian. Tapi saat seks tentunya ia memilih privat.

Ia merutuki _fetish_ suaminya akan ekshibisionisme.

Naruto berniat untuk membakar habis koleksi fetish suaminya. Bahkan ia berencana menumbangkan manajemen yang memproduksi video kutukan itu.

"Kau marah?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke semakin membuat Naruto naik darah. "MENURUTMU?"

Pundak suaminya terangkat. Ia meletakkan cangkir kopi dan berdiri dari kursinya. Berjalan menuju Naruto yang berbaring dan kemudian memerangkapnya.

"Aku pikir kau suka. Buktinya kau menjepit kejantananku lebih keras. Juga mengeluarkan air mani lebih banyak dari yang biasa-"

"AAH DIAAMM! Jangan membahasku! Aku sedang membahas fetish keparatmu itu!"

Sasuke mengendus aroma suaminya. Mencium pelan di belakang telinga, leher dan rahangnya. Naruto mengutuk refleksnya yang menggeliat geli.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf. Lagipula aku menyukai sensasinya," Sasuke menyeringai. Dikecupnya pipi, hidung dan bibir penuh dengan sayang.

Naruto sangat lemah dengan afeksi sayang seperti yang dilakukannya. Sasuke pun sangat mengenal titik kelemahan Naruto. Setidaknya cara itu sangat ampuh menangani amarah suaminya.

"Mmnh... La-lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan operator itu? Kau tidak menyuruh manajer untuk memecatnya, bukan?" Naruto menjauh saat Sasuke mulai mencium dalam. Sasuke mengikuti dan bergerak mengelus paha sawo matang.

"Hn. Tidak. Aku justru memberikan mereka uang terima kasih."

Naruto mengerjap bingung.

"Tak biasanya? Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Naruto heran. Ia memeluk leher suaminya dan membawanya ke atas tubuhnya.

Sasuke menyenderkan pipinya ke atas dada Naruto. Masih dengan kegiatan mengelus paha. Suami Naruto itu pun berujar, "Karena aku membalas budi untuk peran _penting_ mereka kemarin."

"Penting?"

Alis pirang mengerut heran.

Telunjuk putih menulis ejaan di dadanya. Kata demi kata menyusuri serat kain kemeja yang dipakainya. Ada sensasi aneh dari garisan jari itu ke arah selangkangannya. Hampir saja Naruto melenguh nikmat.

Ketika bibir suaminya menyeringai, ia membelalak horor.

 _Telepon nakal._

Naruto menjambak rambut hitam suaminya kuat-kuat. Masa bodoh jika suaminya berpitak.

Bunyi dengungan telepon terdengar. Smartphone Naruto berirama riang, membuat Sasuke berdecak pelan.

"Ah! Halo kak Kurama! Ada apa?"

Alis hitam Sasuke semakin mengerut. Jika suaminya berbincang dengan kakaknya, dipastikan akan selesai dalam waktu lama.

Tak terima diabaikan, Sasuke pun terdiam. Alisnya terangkat. Satu ide terlintas dari pikirannya.

Diturunkannya celana boxer oranye milik Naruto dengan cepat. Terdengar suara suaminya yang terkesiap. Sasuke melebarkan kaki jenjang sawo matang lebar-lebar. Dengan sengaja, menyentil ujung kemaluan. Kaki kanan suaminya bergerak reflek karena kejutan.

Naruto masih membalas telepon kakaknya dengan wajah memerah. Kilatan mata biru cerah itu menampilkan pesan kematian. Tentu Sasuke abaikan.

Kapan lagi ia bisa melakukan fetishnya dengan kakak ipar sebagai partnernya?

.

.

END

 _ **Ekshibisionisme**_ _adalah tindakan memamerkan atau mengekspos, dalam konteks publik atau semi-publik, bagian-bagian tubuh seseorang yang biasanya tertutup - misalnya, payudara, alat kelamin, atau bokong. Praktik ini mungkin timbul dari hasrat atau dorongan untuk mengekspos diri mereka sedemikian rupa kepada kelompok teman-teman, kenalan, atau orang asing untuk hiburan mereka, kepuasan seksual, atau untuk kesenangan berhasil mengejutkan pengamat yang tidak menduganya.[1]_  
 _Source : wikipedia_


End file.
